Personnel listed in this grant application constitute a group of clinical investigators in the field of Surgical, Radiation or Medical Oncology who collectively are recognized and accepted as a member institution of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). Mass. General Hospital investigators in Boston, Ma. share the goals of the CALGB to collaborate in the prosecution of clinical investigations in adult neoplasms including acute and chronic leukemias, lymphomas, respiratory cancer, breast cancer and a limited number of other solid tumors. The aim of the group is to accrue as many patients as possible to the approved CALGB protocols and to prosecute these clinical studies with distinction. The protocols written by members of the CALGB incorporate experimental design appropriate to the phase of a particular investigation. In general, the group engages in Phase II protocols attempting to evaluate the role of new agents in selected diseases or Phase III protocols attempting to evaluate the relative effectiveness of 2 or more treatment strategies. By carrying on such studies, the group hopes to clarify optimal programs as treatment as rapidly as possible and to improve clinical management of patients with neoplastic diseases. The range of group studies may involve multidisciplinary studies incorporating pathologic review, chemotherapy, radiation therapy, immunotherapy and psychiatry or they may be limited to any one of these modalities. Principal investigator, Dr. Robert Carey, will have the responsibility of coordinating research activities of the affiliated Mass. General Hospital Investigators. The MGH Group is a consortium of experienced oncologists, surgeons, pathologists, psychiatrists, and internists concerned with aspects of neoplastic disease and who desire to work together in a non-coersive, voluntary association in order to answer important therapeutic questions in cancer management by participation in clinical studies of CALGB.